thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Luxio Sertralium
Luxio Sertralium is a tribute created by Tehblakdeath. You may not use him without permission. Please do not steal anything from him. Information Name: Luxio Sertralium Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 13. Occupation: Bodyguard for famous people coming through his district. Height: 5'7 Weight: About 116 pounds. Appearance: Luxio has black, messy hair which extends slightly down his forehead and behind his ears a bit, in the style of a mullet. He has golden eyes that pierce frighteningly into your soul. His darkly tanned skin and obsession with the color blue definitely make him stand out. He's tall and rather skinny, which is quite a good asset in the Games. Personality: Luxio is very fierce and protective of the ones he cares for. He wants everyone to get out of the games. Much more of a protagonist than an antagonist, he is pretty clever and charming. However, get him angry at you, and he'll want you dead for sure. He can be fiery and extremely pessimistic at times. His anger, when it comes out, can only be stopped by recounting a memory of your alliance. Be warned, if you're trying to trick him because you're enemies, he'll most likely know. His intelligence knows not a single limit. Weapons: Luxio is very talented in weaponry and trapping. He would much prefer using the glaive however. He feels that it suits him very well and has actually practiced it at home. However, Luxio loves using throwing stars, or ninja stars if you prefer as a long range weapon. He can use them with pinpoint accuracy. But if all else fails, he can use axes too. If he can't even get a weapon, he'll resort to traps so he can claim their goods, kill the tribute and reset the trap. Backstory: Listen buddy, I ain't got time to talk. The reapings are in 10 minutes. You wanna know me? Lemme sum me up. Born in District 14 and had an older brother named Luxray. We were seperated a year later when our parents divorced. I lost track of him afterwards. Lived in (insert Luxio's district here) and had a pretty good life. Became a personal bodyguard for famous people. It was a lot of fun. I was able to meet such famous people like Tabby Euphoria and President (insert President's name here) when he would come and meet with victors. Lots of parties, lots of hangovers. Yeah, I don't give a shit that I'm 14. I honestly don't. Now look at me still talking when there's a reaping to go to (Portal ref <3). I'm outta here. See ya. Strengths: Speed, accuracy, strength. Weaknesses: Agility, killing on purpose (usually doesn't affect angered side), clumsy at times. Fears: Luxio fears being hunted down by a group of people he likes to call Rocketeers. They always try to brainwash him so he can fight for them. Reasons for winning: To take his revenge for his siblings that are deceased and to return for his family. Southpaw?: No, uses only for throwing weapons, setting traps and loading a bow. Allies: Anyone else he recognizes as a true friend and ally. If he doesn't see any, he will either be a Career, anti-Career or a loner. Notable Games LightStone123's 399th Hunger Games. Ranking: 4th out of 32. Summary of games: What an antagonist! Despite making only one kill (Billy McGranger) he managed to piss off half his competition at least once. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath